Crash My Party
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Chloe takes a plane to LA to see her girlfriend, Beca, after she moves to start her music career! (Disclaimer: title in reference to the Luke Bryan song, but story does not reflect song)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello friends, I'm back from another hiatus. I started writing this a long time ago and I reread it and was shocked to my own writing so let's get ready for this wild roller coaster together. Amanda convinced me to change the ending in _Strength_ but I'm not going to let her sway my outcome in this one. HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"I'm so excited to see you!" Beca smiled through the phone. "When is your flight? What airport are you coming to? Where did you get the money for a ticket? Wha—"

"Beca!" Chloe interrupted. "I'll send you all my flight plans and everything later. My plane is in two days so I'll see you on Friday. I love you, but I have to go."

"Oh, okay. I love you too. See you soon."

"Bye, I'll call you later," Chloe laughed, ending the facetime call and putting her phone into her pocket.

* * *

Beca closed her laptop and picked it up with a smile. She's been in LA for five months and the only person who flew out to see her so far was her dad. Finally she was going to be able to see her girlfriend again. The facetime calls and texting was good, but she missed holding the redhead at night and following her around campus all the time. She was beyond excited for Friday.

* * *

Beca sat refreshing the page of her inbox. She was waiting for Chloe to email her the flight information. She clicked the circled arrow once more and an email from Chloe appeared. She was taking a plane from ATL to PHX and then going from PHX to LAX. It was a cheap flight, only $239, but a long day of flying for the redhead. The first plane leaves at 8:15am and is supposed to land near 12:15pm, giving her barely enough time to catch her next flight at 12:30pm. The ride from PHX to LAX was only about an hour and a half long so Beca was going to head to the airport at 1:30pm to make sure she's there for Chloe if her plane is early.

Beca's attention was pulled away from the screen by her name being called. A woman stood in the doorway of the brunette's office.

"There's a woman on line three for you," she said.

"Thank you," Beca replied as the woman walked away.

She picked up the phone and clicked the glowing button, "Beca Mitchell."

"Why didn't you answer your cell?"

"Chlo? I—"

"It doesn't matter, did you get my email?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, I was just looking at it actually... You called my cell phone?"

"Yes, three times."

Beca clicked the home button on her phone and there were no missed calls, "Hm, that's weird..."

"I'm really excited Bec," Chloe said.

"Me too. I really miss you..."

"I miss you too, but did you see the date for my flight back home?"

"Let me check..."

Beca scanned the screen and saw Friday's date, May 23, and then saw the date for the second flight, June 30.

"You're staying for a month?!"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you," Chloe laughed.

"Of course it's okay with me! Oh my God, I'm so excited!" Beca screeched.

"Okay, okay," Chloe said, still laughing. "I'm going to bed, I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight beautiful."

Beca hung up the phone with a smile, getting startled by someone's voice. "Goodnight? Who are you saying goodnight to at 6:30 in the evening?"

The brunette looked up to see her boss, Len, standing in the doorway. "My girlfriend. She lives back in Georgia..." the girl responded.

Len walked into Beca's office and sat down in the chair she had in the corner. The west coast is three hours behind the east coast so that's three less hours of the day Beca got to hear from Chloe.

"That's gotta suck, having her so far away," he said.

"Yeah, but she's coming here, this week actually."

"Really?" Len asked. "Do you need some time off?"

"How much time could I take?"

"I'll give you two weeks and you can use however many personal days you have."

"For real?"

"Yeah, you've been here five months working your tiny butt off. You deserve to spend time with your loved ones," Len stood up and brushed his hand on Beca's arm. "Let me know when you want to take off later, okay?"

"Yes sir," Beca smiled.  
Life could not get any better.

* * *

Chloe unloaded her bags out of her brother's car. She had two huge suitcases that she could barely carry herself and her laptop bag.

"Are you sure you don't need a hand?" her brother asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for the ride. I love you and I'll see you soon," Chloe said, kissing him on the cheek.

"See ya, Chlo. Be safe."

With that, Chloe walked into the airport and went through all the extra bullshit to finally get onto her plane. She sat in a window seat which was great for a view but sucked if she had to pee. A man sat down a seat away from her, leaving an empty space between them. Chloe's phone started ringing as she watched people take their seats. It was Beca.

"Hey."

"Hey, everything good at the airport?"

"Yeah, I'm on the plane already."

"Good."

"Becs, you sound dead."

"Well it's five in the morning..." she yawned.

"Oh right, I always forget about the time difference. Go back to sleep babe."

"Call me when you land."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."  
Let the four hour plane ride begin.

* * *

Beca was sure the plane had landed already. It had been four and a half hours. The flight isn't that long, but she still didn't get her call from Chloe. She paced back and forth until the phone started ringing.

"What the hell, Chloe?"

"Me? What the hell you!" Chloe yelled into the phone. "This is literally my fifth phone call to you!"

"What?! This is the only phone call I've gotten from you!"

"You need to get your phone checked because this happened last week too, I had to call your office remember?"

"Yeah, I remember... Whatever. Are you getting on your next plane?"

"Yes, I'm walking to the gate so I'll talk to you later. I love you and I can't wait to see you."

"We've got an hour baby," Beca smiled.

"I know, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Beca sat in LAX waiting for Chloe's plane to arrive. There was still forty-five minutes until the plane was supposed to arrive but Beca couldn't stand being home. She sat on the end of a bench, flowers resting on her shaking lap. The brunette was so impatient and the waiting was killing her, but she knew it'd all be worth it when she saw Chloe's beautiful face.

She took out her phone and started playing around in her apps. She needed to do something to pass the time. She got very involved in a game of _2048 _until she heard an overwhelming amount of chatter. She looked up and saw everyone surrounding the scattered televisions. Beca got up and looked at the closest one. She read the headline and dropped the flowers.

**Developing Story: Plane Crash at PHX - 61 confirmed dead**

"Shit."

Beca felt her heart jump into her throat as she continued to read the subtitles going across the screen.

_"As United Airlines' Flight 266 took off, there was an unknown mechanical failure leading to a loss of electrical power on the airline..."_  
Flight 266. Flight 266. Was that Chloe's? Beca unlocked her phone and checked the email Chloe had sent her with all her flight plans. She checked the flight number. _**266**_.

Beca stomach dropped and she fell with it. Tears immediately started to stream down her face. She didn't know what to do.

She picked up her phone and dialed the only person she could think of. Her dad.

"Hey Becs, what's up?" he answered.

"Dad, check the news," she cried.

"Beca? What's wrong?"

"Check the news!"

"Okay, hold on..." There was a long silence before he spoke again. "The plane crash?"

"Yes the plane crash. Chloe was on that plane Dad!"

"What? Are you sure Beca?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm positive. She sent me her flight information. Flight 266. Dad... What do I do?" she sobbed.

"I... I don't—"

"Me neither..."

"I—I would go to the courtesy counter and see if they have any updates on the crash. I'll keep the news on for any more information, okay? Go," her dad said.

Beca nodded, "Okay. Call me if anything."

"Of course."

Beca hung up and picked herself off of the ground, running to the counter on the other side of the airport. She pushed her way through the crowd and went up to a woman behind the counter.

"Please, do you have any information on the plane crash? My girlfriend was on that plane, please," Beca pleaded.

"Well we don't know much yet, but give us your contact information and your girlfriend's flight information to double check that she was actually on the plane and we'll have someone call you when everything is figured out... It's going to be a while though," she said, handing Beca a piece of paper and a pen while answering the ringing phone.

Beca sighed and filled out the contact form, writing Chloe's flight information on the back. She handed it back to the woman and walked away. She felt like she was having a heart attack her chest hurt so much. As Beca was walking she realized her phone was vibrating in her hand. She look at the screen and it was a call from Chloe's mom's cell. The brunette took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Beca?! Are you with Chloe? Please tell me you're with Chloe," she cried.

More tears fell from Beca's eyes, "No, no I'm not with her."

"Oh God... That was her flight wasn't it?"

Beca was choked up and could barely get the words out, "Yes ma'am."

"When was the last time you spoke to her Beca?"

"Uhm, she just got off the first plane in Phoenix Airport about to get on her next flight when I heard from her last," she replied, sitting on a bench against the wall.

"She didn't call you from the plane?"

"No, but—"

"Then let's pray she didn't get on, okay?" she said with a sniffle.

Beca was silent, knowing the chance of Chloe not getting on the plane was very very very slim. Chloe's mom spoke again, "Okay Beca?"

"Okay," she sobbed.

"Where are you sweetie?"

"LAX."

"Did you get any information on the crash?" she asked, sounding significantly more calm than the beginning of the call.

"No, I went to the courtesy desk and they asked for my contact information so when they get details they can call..."

"Okay, good. When you hear anything call me right away Beca, please."

"I will... I'm sorry," she said, trying to wipe the tears rolling down her face.

"Don't be sorry Beca, this is not your fault."

"She wouldn't be on that plane if it wasn't for me."

"Beca! Do not think that this is your fault! Do you hear me?" Chloe's mother scolded.

"Yes ma'am," Beca sniffed.

"Okay..."

"What do I do now?" the brunette asked in tears.

"You should go to Phoenix."

"What?"

"Go there."

"Why? That's a 6 hour drive."

"They probably have a better system over there for information on the crash," the woman said.

Beca nodded, "You're right... I'll call you when I get there."

The brunette hung up the phone and ran out of the airport to her car. The drive was 6 hours but Beca planned on making it in 5. As she sped down the highway for about an hour after she left LAX, her phone began to ring. It was her dad.

"Hello, did you hear something?" she asked.

"No, nothing except how many casualties..."

"How many?"

"That's not important, Bec."

"Dad, how many?"

The man sighed and took a pause before answering, "102."

"Oh my God," Beca had tears falling down her cheeks. She wiped them to see the road better and cleared her throat. "I'm driving to Phoenix now."

"What?"

"I left like an hour ago. Chloe's mom called me and now I'm going 96 mph on the highway to Phoenix."

"Beca, please be careful. Call me when you get there."

"I will."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'M NOT GONNA KEEP WRITING FOR NOTHING :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello friends, so sorry this took so long for me to update. Thank you to all the ones who will continue to read. I know it's short, but there's more to come. **

* * *

Beca sat in her car on I-10 E, ten minutes away from the Arizona border, pulled over in the shoulder with her phone in hand and head leaned up against the window.

"_I'm so sorry but we have a list of all the confirmed survivors and the name you submitted, Chloe Beale, was not on that list—all other passengers not on the list are assumed deceased..."_

That sentence kept playing over and over in Beca's head, so much so that she couldn't even hear the rest of the message.

"_I'm so sorry but we have a list of all the confirmed survivors and the name you submitted, Chloe Beale, was not on that list—all other passengers not on the list are assumed deceased... I'm so sorry but we have a list of all the confirmed survivors and the name you submitted, Chloe Beale, was not on that list—all other passengers not on the list are assumed deceased... I'm so sorry but we have a list of all the confirmed survivors and the name you submitted, Chloe Beale, was not on that list—all other passengers not on the list are assumed deceased..."_

Beca picked her head up and stared down at her phone. Her hands were shaking as she attempted to dial. She didn't even know who to dial. Her dad? Chloe's mom? The airport back? She ended up typing out the whole number and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"  
"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry... She's gone."

Chloe's mother's cry ripped through the phone. Beca had to take it away from her ear as she began to sob as well. How could this have happened? One minute she was waiting with flowers for the love of her life and the next she was grieving her death? This wasn't right. This wasn't fair.

"I- I gave them your number on the phone... They should call you soon with more information," Beca continued through her tears. "I'm so sorry."

The brunette abruptly hung up and let out a big sob, quickly being cut off by her phone ringing. It was her dad. She answered the phone, but didn't speak right away.

"Beca? Beca, are you there?"

"She's gone, Dad."

"Wh-what? Did you make it to the airport?" he asked, in a low voice.

"No," she replied, gasping for air. "I didn't even make it to Arizona. They called me."

"Who called you?"

"I don't know, the airport!" she screamed. "They said they had a confirmed list of survivors and her name wasn't on it."

"Beca... I, I'm so sorry," he said, waiting a moment before he spoke again. "Go back to your place and get your stuff together. I'll book a flight for you to come home... unless you rather drive."

"No, the flight is fine," she replied quietly.

"Okay, I'll send you the information in a little. Call me when you get home, Becs."

Beca hung up the phone and sat in the car quietly, staring at the steering wheel. She could feel her heart beating harder and harder when a wave of nausea came over her. She quickly opened the driver's side door and hung her head out, throwing up over the pavement. Beca was finally able to catch her breath and close the door after a few minutes. She took a deep breath and started her engine, pulling back onto the road to drive home.

* * *

Beca rang the doorbell to her dad's house, her suitcase in hand. The door opened and she faced the man with a tear stained face. She put her luggage down and wrapped her arms around him, letting out a sob.

He held her tightly, not loosening his grip until she was ready. She pulled away after a while, trying to wipe her tears. Her dad took her hands away from her face and wiped the rest of her tears.

"C'mon, get yourself ready."

Beca nodded and picked up her bag, going inside the house. She took a deep breath and went into the guest bedroom. The brunette put her suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. She took out the black dress and laid it on the bed. As she stared at it more tears started to form on her eyes. Putting that dress on the next day was going to be one of the hardest things ever.


End file.
